Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-24406583-20140115142656/@comment-194.46.170.189-20140118014248
"saying scaling would render the whole Fusion process useless is another absurdity and seems thoughtless. Scaling increases the damage of Warframes relative to the increasing Armor and Health of the enemie's increasing lvls, the damage must be scaled within reason to decrease the amount people calling it Overpowered or Underpowered while providing challenge, it does not nullify the usefulness of fusing cores." Did you even read this? Or did you just intentionally leave out this last part of my comment on scaling to repeat yourself again? I did not state any numerical figures for abilities' damage or any percentages for scaling, but it seems like you simply assumed that I meant all ults should just continuosly 1 hit enemies regardless of enemy levels. You would've seen that I didn't prove your point had you read about how I said scaling should be done within''' reason,' damage should be '''relative '''not making abilities one hits and therefore rendering upgrading Abilities useless. ''"Oh, btw, In terms of my first post. I wasn't giving a tutorial about her usefullness toward the team, I was discussing how she's still usefull in tight situations when you're left off handling mobs by yourself, or if you're in a soloing mood," I was responding to your comment "if used correctly, saryn can still be one of the biggest assets on her team." ''Not to your first post, nor did I mention anything related to the first post on the comment and there was also the reason on why I linked "Saryn is a big sacrifice to the team" to your mistake of assuming Saryn > Nova in terms of damage. Also, I hope you do realize that I wouldn't have continued commenting if I didn't have knowledge of Saryn's abilities, potential, and current capabilities? You assuming me not testing out your "theory, tutorials." etc etc. doesn't mean I don't already know the info nor does it mean I have not tried Saryn and tested her. In what way does it make my reponses "Rash" when your suggestions and "theory" is nothing new to me, when I've already seen her capabilities and limitations according to player's "similar theories" everytime I play and that I've concluded with my opinion that she's poorly designed in her current state and it's rash I'm expressing that here after all that? She's not a sacrifice to the team when there's no team there. And by sacrifice I mean there are other Warframes that can do her job much better with less effort that would've served the team better. ''"People in low levels would have the same ult as the people in higher levels, same affect and etc. At one point in your mind did you think that people were going to start complaining OP when damage ults already instant kill low level enemies? Even in higher levels, people with utility wouldn't even complain about it being "Too OP" because for one, I'm saying ALL DAMAGE ULTS should have this effect, as well as some assult utility ults, so it wouldn't just be Saryn who would have it, it would be also Rhino, Excalibur, Oberon, etc. AND ESPECAILLY OBERON, SO HE CAN SPAWN MORE HEALTH, WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT? And who wouldn't want a nice damage dealing ult saving their arses? Seriously, I believe you really should think this through." Low lvls would have the same ult? Assault utility ults? What? Same effect as in ults damage bypassing armor/shields? Honestly, only an armor/shields scaling or corroding ability would be somewhat balanced, the idea of direct damage onto Health would result in people complaining more about warframes like Nova under certain lvls e.g 40. And the 25-50% increase in damage for Shields and Armor is awful imo since the damage would become negligible if the extra damage is taken (%increase) only from the base damage of the ability, and not the derived from (%of) base values of the scaling Shields and Armor. The latter values imo gives better balance to abilities that use percentages. Just look at Mag's Shield Polarize. And did you even consider about the enemies' scaling health values when thinking this through? If they do scale like armor and shields, how less would the impact of direct damage on health be? Your point on Oberon's ult is out the window if Health does scale with the rate as Armor and Shields.